Nora Talbain
Basics Name: '''Nora Talbain '''Species: '''Lucario '''Type: '''Fighting/Steel '''Ability: '''Justified - His heart of justice awakens when he's struck by Dark-type moves! ... Or he's simply Justified to be a goofball. '''Hold Item: '''Muscle Band - He keeps a red armband on him at all times, making his fisticuffs hit harder, without any side-effects! Besides looking totally fashionable, of course. '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: 21 (Birthday: December 24th) Physical Description: Gold fur with cobalt blue undertones. His spikes are also star shaped. Blond hair with crimson eyes, he stands at 5' 11" (1.79 m). He keeps his hair rather shaggy and unkempt, and is generally wearing a T-shirt with some logo on it, and jeans. He's also rather lanky, making him more agile than one would think. Personality: Cocky with a perverted nature at heart, Nora is by far the definition of a "dork". He's always had dreams of making it big and being a strong contender, but setbacks with his body and overall talent makes him mismatched. History: '''Being a class clown even as a child, Nora was born in Fortree and always had a recurring dream in mind - Being big. Having people know his name. Him being a person that people would just WANT to be around. ... However, his overzealous nature has given him quite the amount of injuiries (One of them being the fact that he thought setting his foot on fire would be the fastest way in learning Blaze Kick). He DID have a teacher who eventually showed him the ropes of fighting, taking ideas based on various stunt fighters to make his own, rather peculiar way of brawling. Said teacher is also the key to his evolution, leaving him with a kiss when she had to leave him be. '''Grade Level: '''Junior '''Major/Minor: Melee Tactics/Creative Writing Team: '''Explosivo, with Orpheus Thanatos, and Ingrid Huntington '''Moves: Starter - *'Bullet Punch: '''He punches the air suddenly and rather harshly, enough so that the impact creates an air bullet. *'Thunder Punch: He winds up his fist a lot, enough to absorb the static electricity in the air, and uses it to knock his opponent out! Has a penchant for attracting magnetic objects... *'''Blaze Kick: Nora's feet ignore in a passionate, roaring flame, using them to kick at his opponent, or even launch the flames out in a wave. *'Heal Pulse: '''He fires out a soothing pulse from his hands, forcing its target to heal up their wounds. One of the few aura techniques he can use on a textbook level. Freshman (Term 1) - *'Extremespeed: Nora runs fast! Really fast! Not too much to add besides the fact that it helps him close the gap on his opponent, at the cost of getting exhausted easily. *'''Aura Sphere: Nora's variant of this technique creates bombs due to his rather... Explosive personality. While he's learning how to change his spheres into having a different form, they currently explode the moment they touch an object, creating a force to push back anything from where they impacted. Freshman (Term 2) - *'Role Play: '''His fur changes to the color of the target he's trying to copy, gaining their aility. It's common as a combo with Rydia to copy her Magic Bounce, to later use... *'Metal Sound: He scratches his hand spikes together, creating a harsh sound. He seems unaware of how loud this move is... Sophomore (Term 1) - *'''Stone Edge: He gathers dust and rocks to his hand, creating a dagger of stone. He's also learned how to create pillars of stone as a defensive nature. *'Earthquake:' He shakes air molecules around, creating wave vibrations in the air, being able to strike both friend and foe alike if they're in range. Sophomore (Term 2) - *'Close Combat:' He starts with one punch to "check" his opponent, then a whole flurry to wail at their body, finishing them off with a kick. *'Hone Claws:' He smashes his spikes together, rubbing them to create crimson claws against his fingers. These aura claws, of course, improve his punching strength. Junior (Term 1) - * Hi Jump Kick: '''The Lucario boy leaps into the air, attempting to knee his target. If successful? Massive damage!, and he'll look cool doing it, too. If he misses his mark? Well... Let's just say it'll more than his knee that's bruised... * '''Power-Up Punch: He smashes his fist into his target, which only pumps his muscles up! The more punches he makes, the stronger and more fired-up he gets! Strategy: Hit hard and fast. He's quick and swift on his feet, without any real answer for actually TAKING hits. Because of this, he believes if he hits first and hits hard enough, that would more than make up for his lack of defensive options. Strengths: Along with his love of speed, he's a natural at getting the first word in on someone, and the type of guy who, if he's your pal, would do anything for. What loyalty! Weaknesses: Don't ask about his math skills. Or his test scores in general, really. He also loves girls a little TOO much, and would shamelessly flirt, even if he gives him a knuckle sandwich in the end. Current Classes: Melee Tactics, Ambush Tactics, Creative Writing, Type Mastery - Fighting Interesting Flavor and Fluff Musical Theme(s): Rogues by Incubus Inspirations for this character's creation: He's designed around a few schoolchildren I used to ride with on the bus. With his brash personality and cockiness in tow, I really felt he'd be fun to play around with. Voice Actor: '''Josh Keaton '''Visual Aids: [x]